Technical Field
The present invention relates to semiconductor devices, and more particularly to nanowire devices having a long channel length with reduced sagging.
Description of the Related Art
Nanowire field effect transistors (FETs) may be employed for a number of applications. Nanowire FETs may be subject to physical degradation due to mechanical changes, such as sagging. Specifically, in gate all-around structures, long channel devices include long unsupported spans that tend to sag or otherwise deflect either immediately or over time. This deflection can cause the nanowire to touch the substrate or other components, resulting in an undesired result or short. Long lengths of nanowire can cause mechanical sagging and therefore a lack of structural integrity.